1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an individual identification apparatus for identifying an individual.
2. Description of the Related Art
An individual identification apparatus for identifying an individual using an addition signal gained by adding up finger-image densities in the direction perpendicular to the longitudinal direction of a finger is disclosed in U.S. patent application No. 364,197, which was filed by the present applicants and is now pending. In this individual identification apparatus, identification of an individual is performed by position alignment between the addition signal obtained by adding up finger-image densities derived from the difference between the contact and non-contact of the finger placed on the finger rest, and an addition signal that has been previously registered in a dictionary, followed by comparison of these two addition signals.
This position alignment processing is performed by calculating the squared error of the two addition signals whilst displacing one addition signal.
However, the accuracy of identification of such an individual identification apparatus is unsatisfactory, and position alignment takes a long time.